Fauna Yasenha
Character Name: Fauna Yasenha Class: ODST Rank: ''' Private (Formerly Lance Corporal) '''Gender: Female Nickname/Alias: Ghost Date of Birth: 08/12/2533 Age: 24 Height In Armour: 6 foot 2 inches Height Out of Armour: 6 foot Weight In Armour: 230 Ib (104.33 kg) W'eight Out of Armour:' 155 lb (70.3 kg) Specialisation: Infiltration UNSC Primary: SRS99 AM sniper rifle with 10x infrared scope. http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Sniper_Rifle_System_99D-Series_2_Anti-Mat%C3%A9riel UNSC Secondary: M7S Submachine Gun with a SS/M 49 sound suppressor, muzzle flash suppressor, and SLS/V 5B reflex sight. http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/M7S_Caseless_Submachine_Gun Additional Gear: Heavily modified winterized ODST armour with fur around the neck area, visor for additional scouting potential and addition fur around the wrists, ankles and in a V shape around the hip/back area. Possesses standard ODST backpack, white in color for long missions and extended stays behind enemy lines. Suit Colours: Primary: White, secondary/markings colors: Red. Fur color: Black. Personality: Fauna is a complex woman; sometimes she can be harsh, almost to the point of being volatile, but other times be very sweet and quite thoughtful. She prefers to work solo, due to the nature of the work she does, believing having others with her could only give her more things to worry about over her mission. I n combat, she tends to get very quiet, focusing on the task at hand. When she’s out of combat, if she’s not getting into a heated argument, she’s in her cot, reading or looking out to the stars in deep thought. Either that, she’s in the gym, making sure to stay in shape as well as practicing Jujutsu, mainly due to its various locks she prefers to use in case of close quarters and there isn’t space to get her weapons out. Physical Description: Fauna is a fairly well toned woman with light peach tan skin, her muscles are not obviously defined, but she has a great amount of core body strength, having a preference for full body strength over focusing on one particular thing. She possesses red eyes through a rare gene expression and long black hair (which she keeps normally in a Chinese-style bun with a short ponytail off from it when she is in armor), her chest size is 38D and her shoe size is nine. When not on duty, she wears a Japanese style red dress with a obi and red and black heels, she also prefers to let her hair down, showing off natural curly hair, similar to pin up girls from the 1940s. Other times she wears a black and red jumpsuit when she’s shipside which has the symbol of the ODST, a flaming skull, on the back of it as well as her rank on both sides of her shoulders as a lance corporal. Bio: Fauna was born on a soon-to-be doomed world; she original grew up on a farm on reach; the UNSC’s powerhouse planet where many of their ships were built. She always looked in awe at the ships, wishing one day to fly one as she would watch them come and go. Going through school and being able to graduate from college with a degree in writing and psychology. She was happy till that fateful day when the covenant came and glassed reach with molten plasma and watching the only home she ever knew being burned away into a glassed marble, she felt a intense hatred of them for taking that away from her; a possible future where she could be happy with her family. After that day, she registered for enlistment into the UNSC marine core, training as hard as she could and she developed a fondness for Jujutsu; a style of martial art and a method of close combat for defeating an armed and armored opponent in which one uses no weapon or only a short weapon, integrating various locking techniques as well. These she trained with the staff sergeant who showed her, quickly becoming a black belt over the course of two years along with her training; she was eventually drafted into the ODSTs or by their other nickname of “Helljumpers” due to their unique method of deployment. After another year of training, she went through her first real drop, which was rough at first and her shoot almost failed before she managed to trigger the manual release. Eventually, after a total of 20 drops, she got promoted to corporal, however, after a promising start to her career as a ODST, it started to crumble after a failed drop when her infiltration team was killed besides her and a private and being forced to put a bullet in his head when a covy patrol was coming and he wouldn’t stop crying in pain. Since this mission was the real reason she refuses to bring people on infiltration ops as she doesn’t want to watch more people die on her watch. She was then brought back to her commanding officer, just after she was recovered from that mission to inform her she was to be transferred to a new ODST recon squad. With the image of the private she had to shot still fresh in her mind along with the thoughts of her dead squad, she lashed out and headbutted him in the face, breaking his nose before some of the ODSTs in the room grabbed her before she could go any further while yelling at him that she wanted nothing to do with the new recon squad. Due to her actions, she was demoted to lance corporal and sentenced to thirty days in the local UNSC military prison. It was during this time that, while locked away, she painted on the strange alien markings onto her suit during free time she had in prison as remembrance of those who died under her watch. Once she was released, her CO sent her away to the UNSC Acheron to get her to learn some discipline and respect for her superiors.